Fullmoon Party - Milky Way the Galactic River
Get to the Promised Land! Can they change the destiny? Fullmoon Party - Milky Way the Galactic River is a two-part event. The first half occurred on August 6 - 14, 2013, and the second half occurred on August 14 - 22, 2013. The event uses the story of the star-crossed lovers, Vega and Altair. Rule Story Once a year, a woman and a man hurry to the Milky Way to meet the lover. Princess Vega: "Time has come. I get to meet Altair in few hours." Altair: "Time has come. I get to meet the most charming woman, Princess Vega." Princess Vega: "Something is wrong with the Milky Way." Altair: "What's wrong? The Milky Way is changing its color." Princess Vega: "Oh no! It's changing its color. Who in the world is polluting the Milky Way?" Altair: "Stars are losing their shininess. It's a matter of time before it pollutes entire Milky Way. What happened to the Milky Way? I have to hurry and go to Heavenly World." Princess Vega: "I guess Altair is on his way to the Milky Way. Name, I really need your help. Could you help us? Thank you. I'll give you 1 Gold Coin, 20 Silver Coins, and 3 Galactic Water in appreciation for helping us. We should hurry. Let's go." About Event Schedule How to play Area Bosses Plumage Boulevard Green Pine Pathway Right Bank of the Milky Way The First Star Approach Venus Bog Left Bank of the Milky Way Headstream of the Milky Way Raid Bosses * Demon Bull Ujani * Dark Demon Gorzof * Amethyst Demon Bull Ujamena Detail Wishful Tours The strips of paper are obtained by encountering and doing the most damage to event raid boss Demon Bull Ujani. Once all seven different colored papers are obtained, the Wishful Tours are opened where the guild master or vice master or even the guild members if the masters allow can choose what area to go in. A random wish is granted and obtained as a reward. Inside the tours, they can obtain treasures and encounter event raid boss Dark Demon Gorzof until progress is complete for one guild member or 10 minutes have passed for the guild. List of colored wish Treasure Area Goldmine Secret area of the Milky Way * Headstream of the Milky Way will also appear in Second Half. * Headstream of the Milky Way floor will carry on to Second Half. Extra Detail Get an anniversary card and evolve it! Another Story Turtle & Plant Fight Banner 1.png Turtle & Plant Fight Banner 2.png Turtle & Plant Fight Banner 3.png Fullmoon Party - Turtle & Plant Fight is a sub-plot of the event. It consists of ten chapters with half of it told during the first half of the event and the rest told during the second half. It gives gold coins and the event material, Turtle Plant Bond as rewards. The first half tells the story of Chelonii Warrior Akupara. He encounters the player and Princess Vega. He then takes the player as its master after he/she teaches it the proper way to wield his weapon. In return, Akupara gives him/her an axe. The player then gives this axe to Gnome who dropped his axe in a fountain. The Gnome then gives the player an herbicide. This herbicide proves useful when the player encounters Akupara again who now has a damaged left leg. Akupara says he encountered a plant-like enemy, so the player gives him the herbicide. Akupara gives a gold coin as a present and leaves. Akupara returns with a cracked carapace. He says that his enemy came back with an axe, which he used to split his carapace. The player then instructs him to return to his enemy and make amends. Akupara comes back to the player and tells him/her that he became best friends with his enemy. As thanks, he gives the player 10 gold coins. The second half tells the story of Mandrake who is revealed to be the plant-like enemy. He encounters the player and Altair to which he says he fought against Akupara, but he gave him a hard time. The player instructs him how to fight effectively. Mandrake leaves, but later comes back with the flower on his head wilted. He says Akupara poured herbicide on his head after he broke his left leg. The only way to cure it is to obtain the Sacred Fountain Water. He draws and gives the player a map leading to where the water is obtained. Reaching their destination, the player and Altair meets Water God Sarasvati, who had Gnome's axe fall on her. In a fit of anger, she shoves the axe to the player and disappears, leaving the two speechless. They returned to Mandrake with both the axe and water, handing both to him. Mandrake leaves and comes back saying he defeated Akupara, but became best friends with him instead. As thanks, he gives the player 10 gold coins. Reward Slot Machine How to get Coins Slot Reward Sample * Coins are only valid during the event "Milky Way the Galactic River". * Coins can not be gifted. * Gold coins are guaranteed for symbols equal or better than Bahamut. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Tips Tips on getting Coins Event Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Obtain through Milky Way Card Pack * Also obtainable through New SSR Exchange Spot ** Also obtainable through limited shop. Obtain through LR Exchange Spot * Also obtainable through event Obtain through SSR Exchange Spot Additional Event Effective cards added August 9 Additional Event Effective cards added August 12 Additional Event Effective cards added August 16 * All are also obtainable in the Ticket Exchange Spots. Additional Event Effective cards added August 19 Other Loki, Durendal and Brionac are also effective in this event. At its inital evolution, Loki gives a x20 boost, while a fully evolved Durendal and Brionac give a x17 and x6 boost respectively. Note that all of the above give bigger bonuses than an event effective card of equal rarity shown above. Notes * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Milky Way CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event * Galactic Water will change to Private Battle Elixir when "Milky Way the Galactic River" ends. The Galactic Water x5 and the second Galactic Water x10 were available from the start of the event until the 8th, then got extended to the 13th. Limited Special Shop Premium Legend CP Pack Detail Rewards Wishful Tours Personal Strips of Paper Reward * Ranking based on Strips of Paper you collected individually. * Total accumulated number of Strips of Paper collected during the event period will be counted. * Strips of Paper number will be counted regardless of their colors. Ranking Intro Area Mid Area High Area Slot Machine * When you win with a symbol equal or above Bahamut, the remaining # of rewards will decrease by 1. * When you win with a symbol equal or below Kujata, the remaining # of rewards will stay the same. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Achieve Area Plumage Boulevard Green Pine Pathway Right Bank of the Milky Way * You will get to choose one from three 1st year anniversary cards. The First Star Approach Venus Bog Left Bank of the Milky Way Headstream of the Milky Way Every time the boss is defeated, a reward is chosen randomly from the Reward Box until all 200 items are depleted along with one Altair Kujata and an amount of Event Points. * You can't trade Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR. Event Pt * Only the first 30 players to reach 10000000 EPt will receive SR Guaranteed Premium CP Ticket. * Only the first 10 players to reach 15000000 EPt will receive SSR Guaranteed CP. * Only the first 10 players to reach 30000000 EPt will receive Tender Goddess Amalthea LR. Added rewards on August 20 Treasure * Pigsy Gold Shield will appear after you find 50 each of Dragonet Belly Tie. * Lady Vega Accessory will appear after you find 80 each of Pigsy Gold Shield. * Sha Gojo Shoulder Pad will appear after you find 100 each of Lady Vega Accessory. * You can receive up to 4 of Dragonet Princess Zophy, Pigsy, and Xian Lady Vega each. * You can receive up to 2 of Sha Gojo. Ranking Personal 1st Half 2nd Half Daily Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! You get one set of rewards on certain days. Guild 1st Half 2nd Half Damage Category:Event